


Haunted

by anaallen44



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaallen44/pseuds/anaallen44
Summary: Takes place nearing the end of Owarai, facing off against the Shredder. Donnie gets knocked off the roof into a firey heap, leaving more then a scar.





	

One minute he was helping his brother from the ledge till Raph warned him of Shedder coming in from behind. Dodging the attack then landing on the fence, he wasn't prepared when Shredder knocked the fence out from the cement ground. Off balanced Don fell from the roof, face first he could see what awaited him. 

Flames burst forth from the roofs overhang, Don brought his arms up for protection. Landing onto the burning roof was painful, breaking through his arm shields. Heat already burned through his arm, he was ehausted from the previous fight and quickly losing his much needed oxygen. Pain consuming him as the edges of causousness licked the edges of his sight. Fire climbing fast towards him, he could vaguely hear his name being called from both below and above. 

 

Pain erupted from his face when the scorching heat erupted, leaving the crawling feeling of searing heat peaking his face and boiling his eye. Screams of agony wavered from him as he dropped into the fire, ignorant of the burning of his arms and legs. Hands attempting to out the fire on his face, the pain was unimaginable. He suddently felt himself being lifted into the air then lied gently onto the grass below. An exausted, but panicked April and spooked Casey filling his vision before it went to black.

 

Don bore a scar, similar to Shredders on his left eye. A scorching burn mark and one eye immobile, the other burns had healed up quite nicely. To a point it was not noticable, but the scar stayed. Leaving a permanent mark Don would forever bare, a sick reminder that while Shredder was gone. He still haunted them in the form of a disfigurement, attached to one of the 4 brothers. As a mark of ownership, as though he had won.

Don hated it knowing as he walked into a room involving his brothers. He made it uncomfortable for them. Hated he was the one appointed with bearing shredders scar.

 

He knew his brothers did too even if they didn't voice it. Mikey didn't hang around him as much and avoided eye contact when ever he could. Raph stared unflinchingly at it, in contemplation and silent anger. Leo took peeks as though hoping the scar was nothung, but a bad dream. Only to be smashed with the reality of the situation upon seeing it. Leo and Raph were angry with themselves for letting it happen, Mikey was angry for not having the confidence to face it. 

This was it.


End file.
